Object
by angelkicat
Summary: He paid no attention to the greater meaning of things; after all, it didn't matter much. (Sasuke centered...SasuSaku-ish)


Angelkicat- Sakura is on vacation...so... Yeah... I don't own Naruto...and I wrote this all in one sitting (15 minutes and proud of it).

Warnings: SasuSaku-ish, mostly ranting (I think)...and nothing much else.

* * *

Object

* * *

(A/N: Oh, and an ironic title. (Object and Object...Yeah...shutting up)

* * *

Sasuke never cared much for people. Well, not since THAT day... but even then, it was only a few.

He was lost in his own little bubble of a world were it was only him, the elements, and Itachi. But, what do you know, he had to make way for team mates. Well, he was still lost in his bubble of a world. He didn't really see the people in front of him, they were like inanimate objects. All you could do with them is break them (fight-wise) or avoid collision with them. Humans were nothing more than any tree or boulder. It was more feeling that they were there than actually noticing them. But Sasuke was Sasuke, no arguements there.

Like any normal day from training, he walked home in a timely fashion. He walked as fast as he pleased, not like anyone was home to scold him for his lateness, or something to run home to. If anything, he didn't even want to go "home," it wasn't even technically a "home."

Someone once said, "Home is where the heart is." His place could hardly be called a home by those standards, for he supposedly didn't have a heart. Therefore, didn't really belong anywhere.

So he wanders slowly toward a non-existent "home." Sometimes he takes the road with more people; to pass a park or two. Never hurt to actually watch people, they were interesting creatures. He could study their habits, or something like that. Like he really needed an excuse for walking around where he did. However, most of the time he would walk through the village's trademark forests, he would be alone and deep in thought of nothing important.

Today, of all things, was a beautiful warm day.Thus, he subconciously decided to walk through parks and forests. First part was a lonesome walk through a yawning glade and stretch of fir trees. Nothing out of place or new here, excluding a few new sticks emerging from the ground that were those so-called "saplings." Sasuke paid no heed to them, just as he did with all other things.

His next road, though familiar, was a bit more interesting. On the way to his "home" was a park, not much but it suited him well enough as a route home. He walked casualy and fully ignored the giggles and blushes of the neighborhood girls as he passed by, he only glanced at the little children flying kites with their fathers, then paid little attention to the mothers that were making flower wreaths for their daughters little heads, and most of all, he didn't even notice the cherry blossoms about to bloom.

The took medium length steps as he strolled almost leisurely under the Sakura tree. The thing he DID notice was that he was only a few blocks away from his destination. Then almost as a foreshadowing, a single blossom petal fell atop his nose.

"Eh?" he spoke softly to himself. Why didn't he see it coming? It was a simple petal that was fully avoided by his senses. He should have noticed it earlier and caught it. But there it was, sitting peacefully on the tip of his nose.

To not look like an idiot, as Naruto might, he simply blew the petal off with a short breath. And as if he needed anymore things attacted to him, the wind picked up. The blossoms bloomed in their full splendor, and with the swift wind, were blown against that solid boy that stood between them and the open sky.

Sasuke found himself quoting Shikamaru, "How troublesome." He really didn't need all these tiny petals stuck to his dark clothing, he'd have to pick them off one by one, but not like he had anything besides training to do. He gently shook his head to remove as many pink blossoms from his hair, the paleness of the flowers stood in great contrast among his dark strands of hair.

He never stopped walking, though. Because Sasuke is Sasuke; the Sasuke who believes that hardly anything matters, and that homes do not exist. He still paid no attention to the greater meaning of things; after all, it didn't matter much.

He got home at the usual time, nothing new. Same old, same old. He gently kicked off his sandles, almost formally. No one called "I'm home!" or "Welcome back!" It was empty, the whole place, kinda like he was himself. Still, nothing changed in his perspective.

He dusted off his clothes over a trash bin, and collected as many of those fragrant yet pesky petals as possible and threw them out.

Satisfied enough with his neatness, he went to clean up after training and missions. Habits always do die hard.

He shut the door behind himself, not like he really needed to... but he did anyways. He first turned the knob marked "Cold" and then "Hot" just to the temperature he felt he wanted. The noise of the running water pouring into an empty tub filled the small room.

He grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head only to place it on the countertop near the sink. He didn't look at the mirror, fearing he might see something he didn't like.

But one glance never hurt, and he saw a little pale spot on his chest.

He noticed the outline and classified it as a petal; another of those petals. It had somehow gotten under his shirt, and stuck to where his heart would have been.

He inwardly groaned.

Missed one, and he didn't even feel it there. Amazing that there were two things that flew passed him today. Seems as though he was spacing out too much. He plucked it off and dropped it in the sink. For once in the day, he actually noticed something. He noticed that the petal was soft, and bendable, and delicate, and amazingly warm. He continued with his routine and stepped into the shower.

The petal lay in a tiny puddle of water in the sink. Once again, he failed to notice the greater meaning of something.

But Sasuke will always be Sasuke, no arguement there.

...

...

...

.:If we ever get seperated, just whistle. I'll come running. I promise:.

...


End file.
